


A light in the dark

by BeccakomTrikru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captivity, Claustrophobia, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Not Beta Read, Romance, Trust, protectiv clarke, scared lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccakomTrikru/pseuds/BeccakomTrikru
Summary: Clarke and Lexa went on a hunting trip that doesn't goes as planned. Building trust and growing feelings.





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic ever and i think the first attempt of writing in general.  
> English isn't my first language and this story is not beta read, so feel free to point out my errors and let me know what you think.  
> This story plays somewhat after Remember me and Survival of the fittest, but does not follow the original story from there. Bits of season 2 and 3 will happen but differently. obvious.

It’s dark.  
Thats the first thing Clarke noticed.  
And it’s cold, so, so cold.  
She has no idea how much time has passed since the first states of awakening and the point she got her full conscious back, because her whole body felt so heavy it hurts,  
so she doesn't even try to move from her fetal postion on the cold floor.  
She drifted in and out of sleep and after what felt like hours the pain in her legs and arms has faded into a faint dull.  
She tries to shuffle into a siting poisiton with her back on the cold wall and winces in pain.  
‚Great, worst headache ever‘ Clarke thinks with pity for herself. ‘  
‚And i thougt it couldn’t get worse than the headache i had after this Grounder hit me on my head, while i was trying to escape with Finn to the Dropship.‘  
The memory of Finn still hurts and leaves a pang of guilt. So she tries to shake her head out of this thoughts.  
‚Where am I and why I’m here ?‘ Clarke wonders, while she tries to make something out of this place with her hands.  
‚Fuck. I guess i’m not with the Grounders, thats for sure.‘  
Her hands are moving around the wall and the ground in her reach yet everything she feels is cold stone.  
‚A room in TonDC would be full of earth and leaves...‘ and even if she remembers a few walls out of metal in TonDC, a place as clean as this one, does not fit in with the Grounders.  
‚The Arc or Mount Weather then…but why? Last i remember is that i was with Lexa…‘

Her mind goes back to the last morning she remembers.  
A few days after Clarke started to stay permanently with the Grounders, a guard woke her up before the sun had even risen and told her  
that the commander requires her presence.  
Lexa took her on a hunting trip „ You have to know how to hunt, Clarke.“  
Was all Lexa had said bevor she marched into the forest, leaving it to Clarke to follow her or not.  
Since she was already up and her people really needed to adapt to this world, she followed her.  
Not even two hours later they found themselfes hiding in a cave, waiting for the acid fog to clear.  
After a loud discussion about whether Clarkes people are to blame or not because after Lexa‘s opinion the Skypeople are running through the woods  
like children and crossing the Mounons border repeatedly, there was noise outside the cave and the last thing she saw was red smoke bevor everything went black.

‚yeah, so it’s safe to say that Mountain Men caught us. Why did i even bother escaping the first time…‘  
Clarke tries to get up but her legs feel like jelly and she falls back on her butt.  
„Ah, fuck!“ she curses while getting back on her hands and knees.  
Suddenly she hears movements and stops her own so she can listen. First she thought the noises are outside but then she hears someone whimper and groan not far from her.  
Clarke is stiff and tries to be as quiet as possible, the only thing she hears for a while is her own breathing  
but then she hears the fast intake of breath and incomprehensible murmurs.  
„Hello? Who’s there?“ Clarke asks softly, almost whispering.  
Speaking louder feels wrong in this darkness that surrounds them. Her voice is hoarse and cracks at the end as if not used in days and her throat is dry.  
‚I guess water isn’t something high on list for prisoners‘ She things dryly to herself.  
After a few minutes had passed and she didn’d got answer she would be tempted to think that everything was just her imagination  
if not for the light movements and labored intakes of breath she still could hear.  
“Hey, are you there? “ Clarke tries again, a bit louder this time.  
The moment she things that she would’t get an answer again she hears a quite, hesisant voice “Clarke?”  
She knows this voice by heart. Lexa.


	2. Black

„Clarke ?“  
She knows this voice by heart.Lexa.

„Lexa“ a relieved whisper of her name was all Clarke could manage to say at first.  
She let her head fall back against the wall and took a few long breaths, lets the short feeling of relieve sink in and immediately feels a little less frightened now that she knows Lexa is with her. She is not alone anymore in this cold, dark room.

„Lexa ? are you there? Are you hurt?“ she asks after a few minutes of silence and no respont from Lexa.  
Begining to worry.  
„Lexa?“ she asks again. Still no answer.  
„LEXA“ she hissed a bit more stern this time.  
Then she hears it, the rapid, loud intake of breath.  
‚To fast,to short‘ Clarke thinks and begins to slowly crawl over to where she hears Lexa.  
Carefuly with her hands first she searches for her till she finaly feels something thats not hart and cold.  
‚Her legs, good‘ slowly her hands wander up Lexa’s legs, then she’s feeling her arms that hug her knees.  
She takes Lexas hands in hers and puts on over her own heart.  
„Lexa, listen to me.“ Clarke says softly  
„You’re having a panic attack. Feel my heart, count with me.“ Trying to indroduces her what to do. She puts a bit more pressure on Lexa’s hand obove her heart and starts to count.  
At first she counts alone, squeezes her other hand with the same rhythm as her heartbeat  
„One…two…three…“ Count with me Lexa“ she encourages her again. „ You’re okay Lexa, you’re fine. Together, lets count together“  
She tried to get through to her. To get the girl out of her own head.  
„Listen to my voice, i’m here. Ten…eleven…twelve…thirteen.“  
Lexa begins to count at twenty.  
„Good, that’s goog. Lets count a bit more“ Clarke says while Lexa counts on her own now.  
After some time Lexa’s breaths starts to slow down and evens out.  
Clarke let go of Lexa’s hands and puts them on the girls knees, gently squeezing them bevor she shuffles around and sits next to her with her back against the wall.

„Thank you, Clarke“ Lexa says quietly, almost sounding ashamed in Clarkes ears.  
„You don’t need to be embrassed or ashamed about this, you know. Accepting help somethimes is okay. I wont think any less of you.  
And there nothing you need to thank me for. You would have done the same for me.“  
„I can’t be seen as weak by my people“ Yeah, thats the respond Clarke expected.  
„I know i’m not one of your people, so maybe it doesn’t matter to you anyway…but i never thought you weak. Not yesterday, not five minutes ago, not now.“  
And it’s true, Clarke has never known a stronger or more braver person than Lexa.  
„It matters to me, Klark“  
Clarkes heart makes a flip at the unique way only Lexa can pronounce her name. She feels a warm feeling float through her whole body.  
She doesn’t know how to respond to this direkt expressed feelings from the other girl.  
This stubborn and normaly closed off girl, which always has something regal and inaccessesible about her and holds herself with such dignity and pride gave Clarke something of herself in this moment.  
Like she did in the moment she told Clarke about Costia.  
She chooses to share something of herself with Clarke, an act that filled her with something akin to awe for the other girl that day.  
And it fills er with something she can’t quite name yet, this time.  
Gratitude lets her chase for Lexas hand to give it a gentle squeeze.  
At first Lexa doesn’t seem to respont to her touch but Clarke keeps hold of her hand anyway, feeling groundet through this simble contact.

After a moment Lexa lets out a long exhale and with an wuite hum lowers her head on Clarke‘s shoulder.  
„We’ll get outof here Lexa, i’ll find a way. WE will find a way, i promise. Together.“  
„Together, Klark.“


	3. White

„Can you move ?“ Clarke asks after some time, that could have been mere minutes or hours.  
„I think so..it’s just,“ „I thought you were hurt as you didn’d respont to me.“ Interrups Clarke.  
„I’m sorry. I don’t think i’m hurt. Are you ok ?“ Lexa responds quietly.  
„Yeah, i’m fine. But i wasn’t the one with a panic attack, so…“ not really asking what got this reaction out of Lexa but not quite ready to leave this topic go undiscussed.

„I…i..there was no light as i woke up, and…i don’t...where…“  
„Lexa,“ Clarke interrups the girls rambling.  
„I’m afraid of the darkness, too.“ She admits softly. She really was, maybe not as much as Lexa seems to be, but still. And Lexa doesn’t need to know that, after all she’s trying to comfort the other girl, not make her doubt herself or her strength even more.  
„I’m not afraid of things like that.“ Maybe it should sound harsch but Clarke could hear the pout.  
Deciding to let it slide, since she already knew the reasons behind Lexas panic, she tries to stand up.

„Come, let’s get find a way out.“ Clarke says, smiling to herself over how cute she finds Lexas behavior, while pulling her up with their still linked hands.  
What would she give to see a sulking little Lexa getting teached a lesson by grumpy Anya, Clarke thinks.   
But as soon as Anya crosses her mind, her smile fandes. She was never supposed to die this way. The hands of her people. Dead because of her. Like Finn. Like Gustus.

Lost in her thoughts she doesn’t hear Lexa calling her.  
„Clarke !“ Lexa tries again. „Clarke!“ trying to get her attention she shakes her by the shoulders.  
This pulls Clarke back to reality „Sorry..“ she murmurs weakly and walks a few feet away.

„We need to check the walls, find something, a door or anything that can be opend. And the floor.“ Clarke says, hoping Lexa wouldn’t ask questions.  
Keeping her thoughts to herself for know, until they are somewhere safe, Lexa crouches down to check the floor.  
For a while neither of them says something, both preoccupied with teir task at hand and lost in their own mind.

„I can’t belive i’m back in this damn mountain, why did i even bother escaping the last time…“ merely talking to herself Clarke doesn’t expect an answer and last of all this.  
„You brought Anya out. You safed her.“  
Clarke coulnd’t suppress the shaky breath that escaped her and Lexa heard it.  
„You did, Clarke. And you will get us out, too.“  
„I killed her. She’s dead because of me!“ she snaps. „Everyone is dead because of me!“  
„You've thought about it a lot, i see where your mind just went.“ It’s not a question, more of a fact Lexa points out. Clarke doen’t need to answer for Lexa to know that she’s right with that.

„You’re a leader Clarke, you gave Finn a mercifull death, you brought Anya out of a place which would have drained her, you stood bevor me, challenged me and safed all of your people, you can bring reapers back…you’re..you’re amazing, Klark.“ And as strong as Lexas voice was at the beginning of her speach, as quiet it was at the last part.  
Searching for Lexa in the dark, Clarke feels her a few feet behind and carefuly touches for her shoulders.  
Once she finds what she is looking for, she pulls Lexa in a delicate embrace.  
Lexa responds by laying her arms around Clarke’s waist but says nothing else.

A loud bang somewhere outside their room brings the girls to let go of each other, then there is a next loud noise followed by something that sounds awful like footsteps.  
Lexa chases for Clarke and gets a hold of her arm, she squeezes it one time and Clarke steps closer.  
Not knowing what is going on outside, they feel more secure close together.

Suddenly there is a loud sound, like an alarm and both girls flinch while involuntarily moving closer to another.  
With a loud creak somewhere left of them a small metal door opens slowly.   
They jump away from the door and stumble backwards to the wall.  
The light that suddenly invades the room blinds them and everything they can notice are vague figures moving in the doorframe.  
As fast as they appeared they are gone again.  
The door closes with a loud slam accompanied from the alarm, the heavy footsteps are heard again, followed from loud, banging noises and then everything is silent again.


	4. Orange

The first thing Clarke notice is a dim light, coming from a little lamp. Next to the lamp lies a plate with bread and two mugs as well as a rugged, old blanket.

Clarkes brown furrow in confusion befor she takes a step into the room and starts to examine it. Not that it would really count for a room, it’s more like a closet, 4 squaremeters at best, low ceiling and nothing uncommon to see at the walls.

Deciding that she can‘t do much with it and the only way out ist he door, she turns to Lexa and finds the girl with tightly shut eyes, clenched hands and again heavy, short breathing.  
Instantly Clarks steps to her and takes Lexas hands in her own. As before, she lays one of Lexas hands on her chest, over her heart, for the girl to feel ist beat.  
She starts to talk and count gently, as before, but after the first half minute she realizes that it wont work this time. 

Doesn’t want for Lexa to faint and running out of ideas, because theoretically she knows much about psychological stuff like panic attacks and anxiety, she never had so face them herself and to be honest, that she could pull Lexa back the last time was just luck.  
While her mind runs crazy she does the only thing that crosses her mind.  
She kisses her.

It’s just a brush of her lips on Lexas at first. Nothing more than a simple connection but since Lexa doesn’t seem to be aware of what Clarke is doing, she starts moving her lips.  
She connects and disconnects her lips with Lexas, gently, again and again and puts a little bit more pressure into the kiss.  
It’s tentative at first, hardly noticeable when Lexa starts to move her lips in sync with Clarke’s.  
But soon after, Clarke feels Lexa’s hand cup her jaw, tumbs softly stroking her cheek bevor moving to the back of her head and pulling her closer.

Lexa draws back just to meet Clarke's mouth from a driffent angle, switching the direction of the kiss from time to time, as if she tries to taste Clarke in every place possible.  
Lost in the moment, Clarke takes everything Lexa gives her, savores every push and pull from Lexa’s plump,full lips – every breath that vibrates against her own – every soft brush from Lexa’s nose against hers while changing directions.

Lexa tries to deepen the kiss further while sneaking one arm around Clarke’s waist and pulling her flush against her. She leans now fully against the wall with Clarke’s weight pressing into her front.  
Clarke’s body moves on it’s own at this point, pressing deliciously into Lexa’s, her back bends and her breasts push against the other girls one.  
She couldn’t supress the moan that escapes her at this feeling and shortly after Lexa moans, too.

Clarke ist he first to realize how fast the situation escalates, she moves her hands from Lexa’s face to her shoulders and softly pushes her away, resting her forhead against hers.  
Seemingly in daze, Lexa opens her eyes slowly, looking into a bright swirl of blue ones.  
„I’m sorry.“ Clarke says quiet, after she becomes fully aware of what exactly just happend.  
Even in the weak, orange light of the old lamp, Clarke could see the brief flash of hurt in Lexas features and before she could say anything else, Lexa has already withdrawn from her and sat infront of the items previously brought into their cell.

„The water seems okay, we need to stay hydrated so there is no point in denying clean water, even if it’s from the enemy.“ Lexa states matter of factly with a stern voice and starts to examine the bread.  
Apparently convinced she starts to eat and drink a bit, trying not to think of Clarke starring holes into the back of her head.  
A few minutes passed by but then Clarke joins her on the floor,first she just lookes at Lexa before she starts to eat and drink as well.  
While Clarke looks at Lexa again and thinks of a way to make for what she just did tot he other girl, Lexa looks at the door, thinking of a plan to escape, since this door is obviously their only way out.

„I’m sorry.“ Clarke interrupts the uncomfortable silence between them.  
„You already sayd that, Clarke.“ Still avoiding the girls stare, Lexa distracts herself with fumbling with the blanket.  
„I’m not sorry for kissing you Lexa.“ Clarke admits timidly.  
„I’m sorry for doing in without your permission.“ She declares finally.

Lexa takes a sharp breath, her eyes meeting Clarke’s, her attention swaying from her eyes to her lips and back up again.  
Finally her focus settles on Clarke’s eyes and she gets lost in them, in what she finds in them, understanding and kindness and so much more.  
„You never needed my permission, Clarke. You always had it.“  
Not needing enything else to be sayd, Clarke siftly crawls over to Lexa, takes her face into her hands and after smiling into those forest green eyes that sparkle in the light, she puts her lips back on Lexa’s.


	5. Green

Their second kiss is fleeting, chaste against the first one. But no less meaningful.  
It’s sensual and genuine, just one long push of half parted lips together.

After seperating, they rest their foreheads against one another, both girls with still closed eyes. Just savor the moment and sharing their breath for a while.  
As Clarke opens her eyes she’s meet with two sparkling green orbs. A barely there smile is tucking on the corner of Lexa’s lips.  
Butterflies erupt in her stomach as Lexa gently grazes her nose against hers before pulling away.

Lexa sweeps the back of her hand fleetingly over Clarke’s right cheek and furrows her brown short in irritation, than she grabs the blanket and pulls Clarke back to her feet in one swift motion.  
She leads her back to the wall and drapes the blanket over her own shoulders before settling in a sitting position into the corner, with her legs stretched out infront.  
Then she motions for Clarke with an outstretched hand, which stills stands confused over Lexa, to join her.  
Sending Lexa a soft smile, she takes her hand and sits down right besides her, back resting on the wall.

Her short dissapointment when Lexa lets go of her hand converts in gratitude as Lexa slips her hand with one end of the blanket behind her back and over her shoulder, pulling her close into her side.

„You’r cold Clarke, can’t let you catch a cold.“ Lexa murmurs into Clarke’s hair, while she lets her head rest on Lexa’s shoulder.  
With an soft hum of appreciation Clarke turns her body more into Lexa’s, trying to absorb some oft he other girls bodyheat.  
„Yeah, as if that’s the only reason you want me pressed into you.“ Clarke gently teases.

Lexa chuckles shortly   
„I could think of a few other occasions in which i would aprecciate your body close to mine.“ She teases back.  
„I can imagine that, “ Clarke chuckles  
„but i would reather have this kind of thoughts when we’r safe again. It’s not really romantic in here.“

Lexa laughts at that, a wholeheartedly, loud laugh, with eyes closed and Clarke things that she has naver seen something more beautiful than Lexa laughing with closed eyes, fully enoying something.  
„You’r starring.“ Lexa says, with a little smile still attached to her lips.  
„You are beautiful.“ Clarke blurts out, cheeks growing immediately warm and she quickly lowers her gaze, biting onto her bottom lip. 

„I mean, your laugh. It’s beautiful. I’ve never seen you really laugh like that.“  
She added swiftly.  
„That’s because i don’t have reasons to laugh about often.“ Lexa tells her while lifting her chin up, so she could see her eyes before closing the gap between them, to kiss her gently once. 

„Thank you.“ Lexa breaths into the smal space between their lips.  
Her plan to retire, so they could think about a plan to escape, are quickly thrown aside, as Clarke grabs the back of her head to pull her in for another kiss.  
„Clarke,“ Lexa breathes   
„we don’t have time for this.“ Her complains are cut off by Clarke’s eager mouth but she tries to argue nonetheless,trying to be responsible.  
„We need to think of a plan, Clarke.“  
„No, we don’t.“ Clarke says, bevor pushing her lips harder to Lexa’s.

„The only way out is this door, so the only option is to wait till they get back, to overcome them and to run.“  
„Look, we are not inside the mountain, Lexa. We still wear our own clothes. They would never let us inside without removing everything and decontaminate us.“ Clarke clarifies, finally giving Lexa space to breath and think properly.  
„Why ?“ Lexa askes confused.  
„I don’t know, maybe they don’t want me inside again. I escaped once and nearly opend the fontdoor by doing so. That would have killed them all in seconds.“  
„You’re a risk.“ Lexa discovers.

„Yes.“ Agrees Clarke, still holding Lexa’s head, nudges her nose in a Lexa-like-fashion to Lexa’s cheek.   
Planting a delicate kiss on it, then one under her ear and then to her neck, moving lower before nipping onto the skin where her neck meets the shoulder.

„Clarke…“ Lexa tries to complain again while craning her neck to give Clarke more access.  
„Sorry, got carried away.“ The girl swiftly says and meeting Lexa’s stare with a sheepish smile.

But before Lexa can say something, Clarkes gaze goes to the door and in a swift motion back to hers.  
Eyes widen in realization  
„I think we are in a room at the end of the reaper tunnels. Close to the mountain but not inside.“ She calrifies.   
„If that’s the case, we just need to get out of this room and we could escape on the same way i did with Anya.“  
Lexa’s eyes light up as she takes in what Clarke just revealed.

„Then we wait. Rest for now, Clarke. We don’t know when they will come back.“ She says before pulling Clarke close into her side again.  
Clarke‘s lips gently kissing her neck is the last thing she feels before her eyes fall shut and see sinks into a slight slumber.  
As Lexa’s breath evens out Clarke closes her own eyes and falls asleep while inhaling Lexa’s calming scent.


	6. Blue

The alarm is what wakes them.

Lexa being the first tho recover from the shock of being ripped out of sleep in this way, pushes Clarke in a protectiv way behind herself and the wall.  
Because they know what’s to happen, she closes her eyes to protect them from the light that will flow the room in any moment.  
She doesn’t try to do something since they already missed the opportunity to escape this time.

They wait tense and in silence for the door to open and the mountain men to come in.

Like the first time they just rush a bit behind the doorframe, pulling items out and take others away and then they leave again.

Bread, water and a pot with an old cloth in it is all they left.  
„We missed our chance to overpower them, i didn’t thought i would be deep asleep while being here.“ Lexa admids with an annoyed expression on her face.  
„It’s okay, we will stay awake from now on, sleep in shifts and try next time.“ Hands moving smooth over Lexa’s back in an comforting gesture.

She leans back against Clarke, enyoing the position they are in now that she sat in front of her while grumbling something about distraction.  
Clarke just smiles and places her arms around Lexa’s stomach and her head on the girls shoulder.  
Softly kissing the skin on her nape once before she shifts uncomfortable behind Lexa.

Of course Lexa immediately notices the change in Clarke, she stiffens at that and moves away, hurt and confused because she thinks that she did something wrong.  
That Clarke doesn’t want her close anymore.

„Hey Lexa…look at me, please.“ So she turns around just so see an equal expression on Clarke’s face, confusion and hurt in her blue eyes.  
„I’m sorry,“ Lexa begins to apologize.  
„I thought that we- that you-“ she stops her own rambling and drops her gaze, biting on her bottom lip.  
„I’m sorry if i pressured you. I thought that you wanted me-“  
This time Clarke cuts the girls rambling, effectively with a kiss.

„I do want you, Lexa.“ She says softly, stroking her cheek with her thumb.

„I just-my bladder is really full..your weight was kind of uncomfortable though.“ She adds with a shy, abashed smile.

„Oh, i see…“ she moves to sit beside Clarke instead of infront of her and opens her arms for the girl in a silent invitation.  
Clarke happily crawls into Lexa’s arms and hums satisfied.

„I really do need to do something about my bladder.“ Clarke confesses after a few minutes, lifting her head a bit from the girls shoulder to look at the pot the mountain men brought in.  
Taking a look in the same direction as Clarke, Lexa’s gaze lands on the pot aswell.  
„I think thats it’s purpose. It’s okay, go ahead. I’ll go after you.“ Lexa sends her a encouraging smile.

„Can you…Can you maybe look away? Turn around?“ Clarke asks ashamed while looking to the ground.  
„Of course i will turn around, Clarke“ she lifts her chin to give her a soft smile before facing the wall.  
„Thanks.“ Clarke mumbles while walking over to the pot.

She puts the pot into the left corner next to the door, away from food and water, bevor she peeks at Lexa to assure that the girl isn’t looking.  
She fumbles a bit with her buttons and then pulls her jeans down her legs. Crouching down over the pot she closes her eyes in distress and focuses to not miss.  
It takes a few seconds befor she is able to let go.

„That’s so embarsassing.“ She mutters quite to herself, but Lexa hears it anyway.  
„It’s natural, you do not need to feel ashamed.“ Lexa tries to reassure the distressed girl.  
„I know. I‘m ready, you can turn around again.“ Clarke tells her after she finished to put her pants back on.  
„I need to, too.“ Lexa says while standing up. Giving Clarke a sweet smile while passing her.

Clarke turns around and waits patiently for Lexa to finish.

After pulling her pants up, Lexa grabs the bread and water and sits down next to Clarke.  
„Here, eat and drink. We need to preserve our strength.“  
They eat in comfortable silence and after finishing Clarke settels back into Lexa’s side and coveres both of them with the blanket.

Lexa gives Clarke’s head a short kiss and inhales the girl scent when she realizes that her panic about being in this cramped room starts to rise again.

„Clarke…“Lexa whispers into her hair, „I can’t stand beeing in here, it’s so small…i don’t have enough space. Please..“ she tries to explain how she feels but is lost of words. She doesn’t really know what exactly she is pleading for, als she knows ist hat she needs Clarke.

„C’mere, let me help you.“ Clarke says while moving her face infront of Lexa’s, Searching the girls face before bringing her lips down on hers, softly cuping her face.

Lexa instantly crashes her lips back into Clarke’s, her actions full of desperation.  
She lets her hands wander over Clarke’s shoulders and arms, moving behind her back and pulling her closer.

Clarke sits up a little bevor she swings on of her legs over Lexa’s to straddel the girl, laying her hands over her shoulders.  
The moment Lexa feels Clarke’s weight on her lap, she grabs the girls hip and pulls her flush against her, spreading her hands over her back while deepening the kiss.

Feeling the pressure of Lexa’s body into her own, she thinks she might pass out from how good it feels.  
She lets her tongue smooth over Lexa’s bottom lip, effectivley bringing the girl to open her mouth fully, so she can take her plumb, soft bottom lip between her own, gently biting and sucking on it.

Lexa moans and brings her own tongue to meet Clarke’s, feeling the other girls own moan vibrate against her lips.  
Soon both girls are heavy panting while their tongues dance around each other and their bodys move in sync.

In desperade need for friction, Clarke begings to move her hips, slowly grinding, moving them into Lexa’s.  
She groans loud as she feels her pelvis rotate into Lexa’s, providing her with a short amount of friction against her clit.  
Lexa is shaking beneath her, moaning and aching, body begging to be touched in a way nobody has touched her for a long, long time.

„Clarke…“ she pants as their mouths seperate to take some urgent breaths.  
„I don’t want this to happen like that.Not here. You deserve more.“ 

Clarke having moved her lips to the girls neck, nipping and licking the soft skin there, moves away to look at her.  
She nods her head in agreement as she seen the desire and affection in her eyes.

Lexa is right. They deserve better than this. She can wait.

However, instead of sitting back at Lexa’s side she stays on the girls lap.  
Content with her position, she lays her head on the girls shoulder, nuzzeling her nose into the crook of her neck while Lexa brings her arms around Clarke’s back to pull her into a tight embrace.

„Rest. I’ll keep watch.“


	7. Turqouise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get their opportunity, yey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday, i finished the chapter almost but did't had time to post bc life got in the way.  
> So here it is, have fun!
> 
> Any wishes about what sould happen in the next chapters?  
> The story unfolds while i'm writing, so i'm curious of what you would want to happen and would happily bring your ideas in.
> 
> xx

„Tell me something about you.“  
Clarke requests after a while of lying in Lexa’s arms, unable to rest since they haven’t done anything to tire themselfes out.  
„What do you want to know?“   
„I don’t know, something happy. Maybe something about how you grew up?“  
Clarke asks with a smile, repositioning her head on Lexa’s shoulder so that she can see the older girls face a bit from the side.

„I was brought so Polis at a jung age, i can’t remember anything from before. So everything i could tell you thats close to happy moments are the stolen moments in between lessons of fighting, culture and how to lead, how to be heda.“  
Lexa reponds, with an melancholy expression. Gently sliding her fingers through Clarke’s blonde waves.

"I want to know.“ Is all Clarke says to that. Just content with Lexa talking to her and getting to know something about the commanders past.  
„Okay.“  
„One day, after sunset, me and two other novitiates sneaked behind the guards of our room and walked into the forest near polis.  
We just wanted to be outside and alone for a while.“ Lexa muses.  
We had no direction in mind and walked aimlessly for a lomg time. Then we stumbled upon a clearing.  
It was breathtaking, Clarke. I wish i could show you. It was like the glowing forest in the territory of Trishanakru, the glowing forest Clan, like your people would call them.  
Everything was shining, glowing in different shades of blue and green, it was really beautiful.  
We stayd there for as long as we could before we went back, we all sleept with huge smiles on our faces, i’m sure of that.“  
She finishes her story, smiling like she did back then while running her nose through Clarke’s hair and kissing her softly on the top of her head.

„This sounds beautiful, Lexa.“ Clarke murmurs into the skin of Lexa’s neck.  
„But you know, you can still show me this clearing, someday.“ She states hopefully while grazing the soft skin with her lips.  
„I will!“ wishfuly dreaming about leading Clarke through the wonders of this world once they are out of this cell and won the war.

„So, whats the plan? How do we get past them the next time they come in? I mean, it’s not like we know when they do and can prepare.“ Clarke asks curious.  
„We could wait in the right corner, so when the door opens, they wont see us. They would step more into the room, see if we escaped. Then we’ll strike.“  
„Sounds good to me. This could work, Lexa.“ Proud of Lexa’s brilliant mind she kisses the girls cheek, smiling.

Lexa feels Clarke smilie against her cheek and turns her head slightly, so her mouth could meet hers.  
The kiss is soft and ends soon after it has began and Lexa gently nudges her nose against Clarke’s before she withdraws.

Dazed by so much affection, Clarke’s eyes are still shut and Lexa has the opportunity to absorb the wonder that is Clarke Griffin, openly.  
Clarke drops her head a fraction, nosing Lexa’s neck again. They fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying each others company and waiting for the Mountain Men to return.

Hours later and after sharing occasionally some storys about their childhood and past, the loud bang from some door outside interrupts them again.  
The immediately take their position behind the door and wait fort he alarm to appear that signals the opening of their cell door.  
A few moments pass bevor anything happens and then the alarm rings, the door begins to open slowly.

They hold their breath, Clarke clings to Lexa’s arm in fear of being seperated from her.  
At first nothing happens when the door is fully open, then they can hear some voices and suddenly one Men in a hazmat suit appears behind the door, oblivious to their position.  
The man turns around to talk to another before the man steps into the room, too.

They don’t know if there are more but they don’t have more time to wait before they will notice them in the corner, so they strike.  
Lexa gives Clarke a little nod and a squeez to her hand on Lexa’s arm bevor she turns aroun and rushes forward, Clarke hot on her heels.

Everything that follows is a blur, Lexa takles a man to the ground, kicking her leg under the second one to bring him down, then she is on her feet again, bringing her boot against the head of one of the Maunon, effectively nocking him out.  
Clarke sees her opportunity to jump into action and do the same to the second man and chases a glance out oft he door.

Seeing no other Mountain Men she looks back to Lexa, who is sligthly panting from the fight and meets her gaze.  
Lexa extents her hand to Clarke, which she happily accepts and together they step out into the corridor.  
„You were right Clarke, this looks like the reaper tunnels.“

„Yeah. Not really a place where i want to be.“ She says dryly „Let’s go.“

Since their cell was at the end oft he hallway, they can just walk straight down the way infront oft hem, never letting go of each others hands.  
Soon they come to a spot where the way meets with to other paths. Not really knowing which way to go, they just went to the left, hoping for this to lead somewhere out.  
The corridor ends infront of a huge metal door.  
„I guess this is where they came out to get to us. We heard loud banging a few moments before they came in the first time, remeber?“ Clarke says with hushed voice, looking into Lexa’s eyes for affirmation.  
„Yes, i remember. Lets go back and try the other path.“

They walk the way back to the crossroad and pass by the way that’s lead to their cell.  
This paths seems to be longer and after a few minutes they stumble upon tw other pathways, suddenly Clarke stops in her tracks.

„I think i remember this way“ Clarke points to the left path „it looks like the way i and Anya came from.“  
„So we’re taking the right way?“ Lexa asks unsure, having now idea of where they are.

„Yes, the left would lead us to a crossroad where i got surrounded by reapers and it would lead to the slide where the Mountain Men dump the drained bodys.“ She declares with a sad voice on the last path.  
Lexa seems to get what Clarke was saying and a brief flash of pain emerges in her eyes.  
„Then let’s go, we have a war to win.“ Lexa says with dedermination while gently pulling on Clarke’s arm.

Loud noises echo through the hallway behind them and without anymore deceleration they run down the paths on their right.  
„We’re almost out!“ Lexa shouts over to Clarke while seeing a light at the end of the hall.  
„We need to jump at the end!“ Clarke responds ragged, struggeling to speak and run at the same time.   
She knows that they found their way out when she can hear the loud cascade of the dam, she doesn’t stop or slows down.

„What-W-„ Lexa has no time to finish her question before they reach the end of the way and Clarke pulls her with her over the edge.  
Clarke lost her hold on Lexa’s hand somewhere over the long way down and breaks through the surface painfully.

The force of the cascading water pulls her down deeper and the last thing she sees before she passes out, is the siluette of Lexa near the surface, the dark features of her body clearly standing out against the water, which gleams turquoise in the light of the erupting sunbeams.


	8. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry Lexa, sad Lexa, blushing Lexa.  
> I just love every Lexa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys, I was dead from work and even had to work today.  
> So here is a short one but i already started the next.  
> Hope you like it and let me know what you think!  
> xx

Clarke wakes up abruptly, coughing out water that fills her lungs.  
She lies on to her side to sputter the water that’s still in her mouth out before slowly sitting up.  
After rubbing her burning eyes the first thing she notices is a very angry looking Lexa across from her.

“What’s wrong?”Clarke asks with a furrow in her brown.  
“What were you thinking Clarke ?! You could have warned me before jumping down a dam! “ Lexa shouts angrily.  
“I thought you died! As I emerged on the surface you weren’t there, you never came up Clarke!” she gestures wildly with her hands in front of her and back to the dam.

“I’m-“ but Lexa cuts her off before Clarke can say anything, not finished with her speech.  
“I tried to search for you, but I couldn’t see anything. The waterfall swirls the water in the lake up to much-I gave up-“ Lexa’s voice breaks at the last part and she takes a deep breath before she starts to continue.  
“I gave up looking for you after a while.” A single tear escapes her eyes and runs down her cheek.  
“ I swam to the shore and you were already lying there. Not moving- I carried you out completely. You woke up as I lied you back down.”  
Lexa finishes her story and turns away from Clarke, not wanting the other girl to see her tears, her weakness.

“I’m sorry” Clarke says quite, reaching out to lay a hand on Lexa’s shoulder in a comforting gesture.  
She wasn’t sure if Lexa would accept her touch but at least she doesn’t flinch or tries to pull away, so she moves closer to her.  
She is sitting right behind Lexa now and moves her wet hair away and over one shoulder, gently letting her fingers move over the skin of Lexa’s neck.  
Lexa gives in at that and let’s her body sink into Clarke’s, while the other girl plants a soft kiss to her nape and puts her arms around her waist the pull her more into her in a soft and comforting embrace.

“Never do something like that again.” Lexa demands from her “Promise me.”  
“I promise Lexa.” Clarke says softly, smiling against her neck.   
“Next time I jump down into my possible dead because I cannot swim, I will tell you before.” She teases to other girl.  
At that Lexa stiffs and turns around to face Clarke, crawling back a bit to create some space between them.  
Her face shifts from confusion to anger while glaring at Clarke, who looks just confused and tries to reach to Lexa again, but Lexa swats her hand away.  
“You cannot swim?” she asks disbelieved “You can’t swim and you still jumped?!” her voice is getting louder with each word.

“Lexa” Clarke gently says “I knew this would work, it did as I escaped with Anya, too.”  
“But it might not have worked this time, Clarke.” Lexa snapped back.  
“I’m sorry, ok? Can we just let it slide and move on? I’m cold and it’s getting dark.” Clarke asks  
“I promise to be more careful from now on” a small smile tugging at her lips, hoping that Lexa will accept her apology.

Seeing Clarke soaked and shivering let’s Lexa’s anger flare and she extents her hand to Clarke to help her up.  
A similar smile on her lips as on Clarke’s as she says that she will teach her how to swim once their safe back at camp and when the weather is nice enough.

“We need to find shelter for the night, we’ll never make it back for nightfall.”  
Lexa tells her after a good hour of walking.  
“If I’m right about our location there is a small cave in a few miles. It’s for hunters during the nights or storms, we could make it there before its getting to dark.” Lexa explains.  
“Okay, lead the way commander.”

After a bit over 40 minutes they reach the cave, Lexa scans the surroundings for other people or threats before she enters first to look if someone is already in it. “Wait here, Clarke.” She whispers, before she walks through a bush, which covers the entrance of the cave.  
She returns a few seconds after and motions for Clarke to come in.

The Cave is small, barely enough place for three persons to fit in. In the middle is a little fire pit and in the back a few pelts and stuff like mugs which are left behind from hunters.  
Lexa rummages through the things in the back and hands a large long-sleeved shirt to Clarke.  
“Get out of the wet clothes. Sadly there are no pants but the shirt is long and it’s better than nothing. We can dry our things after I start a fire.”  
Lexa tells her before she walks the few steps back to the entrance.  
“I will gather firewood while you change.” She says quite, looking up and down Clarke’s body before she realizes that she is staring and turns red before silently leaving the cave.

Clarke smiles to herself, she totally caught Lexa checking her out.  
A blushing commander is a good commander, she thinks before stripping down to her underwear and pulling the large shirt over her head.  
Then she lays a thick pelt on the ground, throws another one over her shoulders and settles down, snuggling into the warm and soft furs and humming in delight.

Lexa returns after maybe ten minutes with her arms full of firewood.  
She smiles warmly at Clarke and starts to build a fire for the night.  
Clarke is watching Lexa in silent as experienced hands work fast and after mere seconds she sees the first spark emerge. Lexa blows gently onto the wood and smiles to herself as the sparks grow to flames and soon they are sitting in front of a warm fire that lights the cave and spreads a soft yellow glow.


	9. Dark Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen, finally.  
> Cosy fire and romantic caves in the wood. Alone.  
> You can guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just smut in this chapter, if you don't like things like that just skip it.  
> And this is my first time writing smut, so don't be to hard on me (:  
> xx

“You should change out of your clothes, too.” Clarke suggests as she sees Lexa’s still damp clothes.  
“I should.” She admits.  
“But there was just one shirt.” She points to the pile of things next to her.  
“Strip” Clarke requests and smiles after she sees the dumbfounded look on Lexa’s face.  
“Get out of these clothes Lexa and come here.” Opening the furs around her and quietly inviting Lexa in.

It takes a few moments before Lexa starts to move again but then she gets up and slowly stripps down to her bindings and panties.  
She’s not ashamed, nudity is nothing special for her people but it’s something different with Clarke.  
She can only image how soft and white Clarke’s skin must be and probably unstained, nothing like her own body littered in scars and ink.  
Clarke’s gaze crosses over Lexa and she is awestruck at how beautiful the girl looks. Her eyes wander up again in search for Lexa’s eyes as she notices that the girl isn’t moving.

Lexa seems insecure, so she extents her hand to her and smiles softly.  
Seeing the loving smile Clarke is giving her takes her worries away and she steps over to her and takes her hand.  
She settles next to Clarke and puts the furs over both of them, moving closer until they're fully pressed together.  
Clarke hums at the closeness and moves her arms around Lexa, slowly rubbing her hands over the girls’ arms, trying to get them warm again.  
“You’re so cold, let me warm you up.” Clarke speaks into Lexa’s hair, then she pushes Lexa down so they can lie on the furs.

Clarke nuzzles her nose into Lexa’s nape and starts to plant soft kisses down from her ear to her collarbone while her hand moves from Lexa’s shoulder over arm and shifts to her belly.  
She can feel Lexa’s abs tens as her hand moves in slow circles over her stomach and she feels not only Lexa’s skin getting warmer but also herself.  
Lexa hums and groans quietly from time to time, her right arm under Clarke so that she can let her hand run up and down her back, letting Clarke know her touches and kisses are welcome.

Clarke moves her mouth back up and plants a tender kiss to Lexa’s lips.  
She can feel Lexa’s hand leaving her back and moving to her neck, bringing her closer.  
She deepens the kiss and lets her tongue run over Lexa’s plump bottom lip.  
Lexa moans and grants her entrance, meeting her tongue with her own.

Soon their make out sessions turns heated and Clarke pushes herself up to straddle Lexa.  
The moment her body covers Lexa’s completely she moans loud into the girls’ mouth and feels Lexa trying to push her own body up, wanting to be impossible closer.  
Lexa lets her hand run up and down Clarke’s back and after a while they settle onto the girls’ waist, softly kneading the skin there.  
Clarke feels suddenly to hot, to hot from Lexa’s lips and tongue and to hot on all places that her hands touched so she disconnects her mouth from Lexa’s and sits up.

She looks down on Lexa and moves her hands over her arms to her hands that are still locked onto her waist.  
Softly taking Lexa’s hands into her own and lifting them to her face so she can kiss the girls knuckles and palms.  
She can see so many emotions in Lexa’s eyes that she can’t stand to look into them any longer.  
Quickly leaning down and planting a soft kiss on Lexa’s lips, she then moves her hands onto her hip, squeezing them once to let her know that she wants her hands to stay there.  
Her own hands take the hem of the shirt and in a swift motion she lifts it over her head and tosses it behind her.

She can feel Lexa’s grip tighten and hears a sharp intake of breath and when her eyes finds Lexa’s she can see her eyes are almost black with want and her lips are parted.  
She leans down again, needing to feel these soft, pillow like lips again but when she meets them, Lexa isn’t kissing her back.  
Clarke stops and moves back so she can see the other girls face.  
She studies her expressions for a few seconds but doesn’t know how to read them.

“Lexa” she gently lifts the girls chin to meet her gaze.  
“What’s wrong?” she asks hesitantly.  
Her eyes are still dark with want and she doesn’t look uncomfortable, but as soon as Lexa meets her eyes and looks down again, she knows what’s wrong.  
Clarke smiles softly to herself as she realizes that Lexa isn’t avoiding her eyes but rather really entranced by her boobs.  
“Klark..” she whispers, hands itching to move but staying glued to her hips.  
“It’s ok Lex, you can touch me.” Clarke assures her, taking Lexa’s hands into her own and moving them to her breasts.  
She lays them softly onto her chest and squeezes her own hands around Lexa’s, showing her that its okay and what she likes.  
Lexa’s breath hitches and she shuts her eyes in pleasure as her hands are holding Clarke’s large, soft mounds.  
Clarke moans as she feels Lexa squeezing her breaths and places her hands next to Lexa’s head, letting her boobs hover over the girl for a better angle to look and touch.

She starts to rock her hips down on Lexa’s as she kneads her mounds harder, her stiff nipples brushing into Lexa’s palms trough the thin fabric of her bra.  
Lexa lifts her head and pushes Clarke into a sitting position, latching her mouth on the girls’ neck, kissing down over her collarbones to her chest.  
One hand moving from Clarke’s boob to her back, bringing her closer while tugging on the straps of her bra.  
“Can I?” she whispers next to Clarke’s ear and waits till she feels her nod before slowly pulling the straps down.  
As soon as she figures out how to get rid of the annoying breast cover from Clarke, she opens the clasps on Clarke’s back and tosses the thing aside before taking the sight in front of her in.

Her lips seal around one stiff nub while her hand pays the same attention to the other breast.  
Clarke is overflown with desire, heat gathers between her legs and her body is writhing on top of the girl only after a few minutes of Lexa’s ministrations.  
Her hands are fisted in Lexa’s hair, pushing her head closer to her breasts while she is shamelessly grinding on her lab.  
Moving her wet center against Lexa’s abs.

Deciding that she spend enough time on the girls breast, Lexa lifts her head to watch Clarke’s face scrunches up in pleasure before she puts on hand on her cheek, stroking her jaw.  
Clarke opens her eyes and is met with a pair of black eyes that are shining in the light of the fore.  
They crash their lips together in a passionate, wet kiss. Pushing and pulling against each other, lips and boys moving in sync, both girls moaning and whimpering into the kiss.

It doesn’t take long before Clarke can’t take it anymore and she pushes Lexa back onto her back without breaking their kiss.  
When she looks up she sees Lexa looking at her with awe and so much affection that she instantly puts her mouth back on Lexa, but this time the kiss is gentler, filled more with care and affection than lust.

“Off” Clarke demands as she tugs at Lexa’s bindings, trying to lift it over her head. Lexa just nods and holds herself up to make it easier for Clarke.  
Once the garment is off Clarke moves down to kiss and lick all over the new exposed skin, leaving love marks behind.  
Lexa’s hands are caressing over Clarke’s arms, shoulders and back, pulling at her once in a while to bring her body more into her own.  
Clarke moves one hand to Lexa’s breasts, gently massaging while her mouth sucks onto the other one.  
Her teeth scrape over Lexa’s sensitive bud and she moans out loud, clawing at Clarke’s back.  
Feeling how much Lexa moves under her, how much she pushes her body against her and hearing how loud the girls moans, how ragged her breaths are, turns her more on than anything ever did.

She lets the hand on Lexa’s breast move lower, down her stomach and to the hem of her panties, playing with her fingers there.  
Looking up to asks silently for permission to continue, she sees glazed eyes look at her through long lashes with something akin to wonder in them. Lexa nods once before pulling Clarke in for a kiss.  
Clarke lets her hand slip under her waistband, sharing soft kisses with her and cups Lexa’s sex with her hand, giving the girl time to complain before she takes this further.  
Feeling a hand press into her lower back and Lexa nuzzling her face into her neck is enough confirmation for her, so she lets one finger glide through her folds.  
Clarke’s breath hitches and Lexa moans at this. She is so incredible wet that Clarke presses her eyes together and takes a long steadying breath before she comes right away.

When she feels Lexa’s pelvis move and push up she starts to stroke her finger up and down, getting a feel for what the girl likes.  
She gathers enough wetness from Lexa’s entrance and moves it back up, drawing lazy circles around her clit.  
The way Lexa is totally lost in her pleasure captures Clarke completely and she watches the girl fall apart beneath her while her fingers play with the sensitive bud.  
She can tell that Lexa is close as the volume of her moans increases and her hips buck unrestrained.

Not wanting the girl to come just yet, lets her abandon the bundle of nerve and move her fingers lower, playing with her entrance before pushing one finger slowly in.  
Lexa claws at her back, teeth sinking into her shoulder but that’s what tells her that Lexa needs her, her fingers inside.  
Soon she moves on finger in and out in a slow pace, placing a leg between Lexa’s to put more force behind her moves by moving her own hips with her finger, pushing deeper in.  
“Klark”Lexa nearly screams as she adds another finger, filling her with two digits while her palm brushes against her clit.

It doesn’t take long after this and Lexa falls apart with a silent scream after a few more thrusts, her body stills for a moment before her hips move uncontrolled under Clarke, walls clenching around her fingers, spreading more wetness on them and her tights.  
Clarke thrusts her fingers slowly in and out, bringing Lexa down from her high before her hand stills.

When their eyes meet, Clarke can see tears gathering in the corner of Lexa’s eyes, now more green than black.  
Lexa cups Clarke’s face and kisses her slow, soft, filling it with all the things she feels right now.  
She never thought she could love again after Costia but in this moment she knows that what she feels for Clarke isn’t only attraction and gratitude, but love.  
She loves Clarke.  
She can’t tell her tough,not yet. But she can show her. So she flips them over effortlessly to do just that.


	10. Dark blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one and just smut, bc i haven't had time to write much more after work.
> 
> Let me know what you think,  
> xx

Lexa kisses down Clark’s throat, nibbling and sucking at the soft skin there, slowly moving further down to her collarbones.  
Hands caressing Clarke’s arms and sides, her soft belly, every patch of skin that she can find.

Clarke is moving restlessly beneath her, hands tugging on her hair and nails scratching gently down her arms and back.  
Lexa shifts to lie more next to Clarke than above her, one of her legs beneath Clarke’s.  
She starts a slow rocking motion with her hips, so that her leg can press into Clarke’s center while her own lies on of the girls’ legs, providing both of them with barely enough friction.

Lexa is massaging Clarke’s breast with one hand while her other one is resting next to Clarke’s head, holding herself up.  
When her mouth isn’t occupied with the girls’ breast or with leaving love bits all over her neck, she is kissing Clarke with all the love and passion that she feels for her.

Clarke is soon getting restless under Lexa, moving her body against her, needing to be closer, to feel more.  
“More, Lexa” She pleads  
“Please, I need more.” Desperate for release.

Lexa shifts a bit and Clarke lets out a loud moan, biting into the skin on Lexa shoulder. Her leg is hitting her wet center exactly right and her clit is rubbing deliciously against it.  
“Lexa” she rasps the girls’ name, over and over.

Her moans and groans increase in volume and she has barely enough time to realize what’s happening or to tell Lexa to stop before she is stumbling over the edge.  
She screams out her pleasure, hands digging into Lexa’s hip, pulling her closer while Lexa is gently moving above her, bringing her down slowly.  
When she opens her eyes she is met with a look of pure joy and wonder in Lexa’s eyes.   
The girl nudges her nose against her own before softly kissing her, savoring the moment of bliss.

After a few minutes of long and loving kisses Lexa searches for Clarke’s gaze and watches again in dark blue eyes before she starts trailing kisses down Clarke’s jaw and neck, down over her collarbone to her breasts, over her stomach and finally to the wet blonde patch between the girls’ legs.


End file.
